pokemontabletopfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Trainer Features
'' For a description of how to decipher Trainer Features, see the Trainer Features page. For a list of Class tagged features, see List of Trainer Class Features About Orders, Training Features, and Trainer Classes A number of Trainer Classes have their own Orders, or Features which are reliant on Orders and Training Features to function. Because the effectiveness of using some of these Classes is often reliant on choosing other Order-related Features for them to use, we’re putting a list of all such Classes and their Features which are either Orders or somehow synergize with Orders and Training Features in one place for you to easily browse. '''Ace Trainer:' Elite Trainer, Critical Moment Channeler: Battle Synchronization, Spirit Boost Cheerleader: Cheerleader; Moment of Action; Go, Fight, Win! Commander: The entire Class Coordinator: Decisive Director Duelist: Expend Momentum, Directed Focus, Duelist’s Manual Chronicler: Targeted Profiling Fashionista: Dress to Impress Rider: Rider, Conqueror’s March Stat Ace: Stat Stratagem Survivalist: Wilderness Guide Taskmaster: Taskmaster, Strike of the Whip Type Ace: Type Refresh, Type-Specific Stratagems Note: Stratagem Features are special Orders which are activated once and then have a persistent effect while AP is Bound. Stratagem Features may only be Bound during combat and automatically Unbind when combat ends. Only one Stratagem may be Bound by a Pokémon at a given time. When using a Stratagem on multiple targets, each AP Bind is paid separately and may be released separately as well. General Features These Features are available to all Trainers as long they meet the prerequisites and are not contained as part of a Trainer Class. They are separated into several categories, just like Edges are. Pokémon Raising and Battling Features Pokémon Training and Order Features These Features are also used in the raising and battling of Pokémon but have special rules associated with them – all of them have the Orders tag or are Features that manipulate other Features with this tag. Training Features The following four Features are special types of Orders which can also be used to train your Pokémon outside of battle. They have special rules noted on the Feature Tags page that will be repeated here. You may choose to use Training Features as either a Training or an Orders Feature; it never has both tags at once when used. You may use it as a Training Feature as an Extended Action after you spend at least an hour training your Pokémon. If you do, the effect applies to any of the Pokémon Trained, and lasts until the end of your next Extended Rest. A Pokémon can be under the effect of only one Training Regime at a time this way. However, these Features may also be used as Orders as a Standard Action. When used as Orders, this applies only to one of your Pokémon, and lasts only until the beginning of your next turn. When used as Orders, they may stack with the effects of any active Training (whether the Orders be for Training of the same Feature, or a different Feature). Orders Features Combat Features Other Features